


Трясина

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, dab-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В дороге может приключиться всякое, даже смерть. А что делать живым, если мертвые вдруг приходят прощаться? Текст написан на WTF 2015 для команды Aidean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трясина

Порыв холодного ветра налетел неожиданно, заставив Фили вздрогнуть и плотнее закутаться в плащ. Впрочем, это было бесполезно, ткань уже давно отсырела и отяжелела от накрапывающего дождя и своим движением он только растерял те крохи тепла, что еще сохранялись у самого тела. Вздохнув, Фили прибавил шагу. Проклятая погода. Он рассчитывал добраться до дома еще засветло, но от дождя раскисла дорога и идти приходилось медленно и осторожно.

— Мама станет волноваться, — пробормотал Фили, вскинул голову, наблюдая, как вокруг становится все темнее.

Радовало его только то, что дорога была широкой, наезженной и никуда не сворачивала до самой деревни. Фили снова вздохнул, поддернул мешок и пошел вперед, то и дело оскальзываясь на раскисшей глине.

Он не любил уезжать из дома, особенно надолго, но в этот раз вышло, что отлучиться пришлось на несколько месяцев и пусть деревня, в которой ему попалась хорошая работа, находилась совсем недалеко от той, где остались его мать и брат, Фили все равно так и не смог до конца привыкнуть к тому, что он один. Знакомые гномы приносили ему письма и новости, у Дис и Кили все было в порядке, но Фили, улыбаясь, внутри все равно чувствовал какую-то тревогу. Спокойно ему было лишь тогда, когда все они были вместе. Неплохо бы еще и чтобы Торин был с ними, но к его отсутствию Фили относился проще, привык еще в детстве, что дядя не может подолгу усидеть на одном месте.

Сам он был не таков. Поэтому сейчас упрямо шел вперед, не обращая внимания на вполне здраво звучащий голос разума, который говорил ему, что стоило бы подыскать какое-нибудь место для ночлега, пока не стало совсем темно. Нет уж, если он будет, пусть даже так медленно, идти еще несколько часов, то наконец-то доберется до дома.

— Да и в лесу все отсырело, — буркнул он себе под нос, ежась от очередного порыва ветра. — Развести костер из сырых веток я точно не смогу.

Поэтому Фили упорно и упрямо шел вперед. На сапоги его налипла, казалось, куча грязи, плащ окончательно сдался и начал пропускать воду, которая противно текла по лицу, но молодой гном старательно не обращал на это внимания. В конце концов, он все это затеял сам. Можно было дождаться следующего дня и отправиться в путь вместе с караваном, везущим в деревню соль, но он сам предпочел идти пешком. Да и за спиной уже осталось больше половины пути, он точно придет домой раньше.

— Наверное.

Фили вдруг остановился и огляделся по сторонам. По спине пробежал холодок, который не имел ничего общего с промокшей одеждой. Он просто не узнавал окружавшую его местность. Лес казался выше и мрачнее, дорога стала уже, превратившись почти в тропинку. Но этого просто не могло быть. Ну не заснул же он на ходу? К тому же, Фили просто и не помнил, чтобы дорога каким-то образом разделялась. Но тогда где он?

Постояв немного, он неуверенно сделал несколько шагов и вдруг увидел, как впереди что-то мелькнуло. Огонек, тусклый, но гаснуть, кажется, не собирающийся. Он светил из-за деревьев, вроде бы в двух шагах, и Фили, подумав, направился в ту сторону. Идти оказалось на удивление легко, тропинка словно бы сама ложилась под ноги, деревья и кусты расступались, а огонек, дрожа и весело помаргивая, звал за собой. Фили мельком задумался о том, что кажется уже давно бы должен его догнать, но мысль была ленивой, чужой и он тут же позабыл о ней.

— Вот сейчас приду, отогреюсь, — начал бормотать он себе под нос. — А завтра доберусь домой и мама будет улыбаться, и Кили.

Под ногами захлюпало, но Фили не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он думал о том, как обнимет маму, хорошенько отмоется и поест, a потом уляжется на кровать в их с Кили комнате и они до утра будут… Фили даже не миг зажмурился от мыслей о том, чем они будут заниматься. Все эти месяцы он только и мечтал о том, как обнимет Кили, как будет вдумчиво и нежно ласкать каждый дюйм его тела, вспоминая, напоминая. И Кили станет жарко и глухо стонать под его руками, будет улыбаться ему, и кусать губы, и жмуриться будто бы от боли, a на самом деле, от удовольствия.

Тропинка под ногами все больше и больше напоминала болото, но Фили уверенно и быстро шел вперед, то и дело поправляя тяжелый заплечный мешок. Огонек танцевал будто бы в двух шагах, но всякий раз, когда Фили думал, что вот-вот нагонит его, тот словно бы отпрыгивал дальше.

— Ну вот, а я так хотел погреться.

Фили провалился сразу по бедра, дернулся раз, другой и замер, испуганно дыша, чувствуя, как болото липкой, сильной рукой схватило его за ноги и медленно тянет вниз. Он сбросил мешок, но это не помогло, лишь слегка замедлило погружение. Вязкая грязь поднималась все выше, тугими губами обхватывая сначала его талию, а потом и грудь.

— Я ведь только домой побыстрее попасть хотел, — закричал Фили и из последних сил начал дергаться, стараясь вырваться, но руки только бесполезно били по грязной жиже, которая вдруг оказалась на уровне лица.

Фили выгнулся, попытался снова закричать, позвать на помощь, но не сумел, издав вместо этого бульканье, когда жижа попала в рот, попробовал приподнять голову, чтобы вдохнуть хотя бы еще один глоток воздуха, но ничего не вышло. А через миг коричневая гладь трясины снова была ровной и спокойной.

 

Кили не спалось всю ночь. Это было странно. Да, несколько дней назад он простыл и никак не мог выздороветь, как ни старался, но бессонница? Он даже и не знал, что это такое, считая ее глупостью, а, в лучшем случае, уделом стариков.  
Бесполезно проворочавшись полночи, Кили решил встать, осторожно влез в сапоги, набросил куртку и тихонько, чтобы не разбудить мать, выбрался на крыльцо. В груди что-то болезненно ныло, тянуло, тревога, которую он чувствовал весь день с самого утра, не давала нормально дышать. Кили раскурил трубку, сделал пару затяжек, но лучше не стало.

— Да что ж такое-то, — пробормотал он и помотал головой. — Фили вернется и засмеет меня.

— Почему?

Знакомый голос, послышавшийся от калитки заставил сердце Кили подпрыгнуть, а в следующий миг он сам оказался на ногах и бросился к входящему во двор брату. Налетел как вихрь, обнял, изо всех сил прижимая к себе, показывая, как скучал, как рад, что брат, наконец, вернулся, но вдруг отшатнулся и затряс руками.

— В чем это ты весь? — удивленно спросил он, рассматривая какую-то липкую коричневую траву, в которой испачкался.

— Да вот, — туманно ответил Фили и пошел к крыльцу, оставляя за собой влажные следы.

— Фили, стой.

Кили, неожиданно для самого себя, преградил брату путь, остановил, уперевшись рукой в грудь и постарался не вздрогнуть от того, каким холодным ему вдруг показалось тело Фили.

— Ты не войдешь в дом, пока не скажешь, что с тобой случилось.

Фили медленно моргнул, отвел взгляд от дома и уставился на Кили. Он улыбался и от этой слабой, безжизненной улыбки Кили вдруг стало страшно. Захотелось развернуться и броситься внутрь, запереть двери, спрятаться, как в детстве, под одеялом и надеяться, и молиться Махалу, чтобы его не нашло… Это…

«Это мой брат», — напомнил себе Кили и тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

Он так ждал Фили, столько хотел ему рассказать. Да что там! Он так измаялся за эти месяцы, так скучал, что был уверен, что не выдержит, набросится на брата сразу же, как только увидит, a вместо этого почему-то едва сдерживает дрожь.

— Покуришь? — как можно более мирно предложил он.

Фили снова моргнул, перевел взгляд на трубку, которую Кили все еще держал в руках и кивнул. Но у него ничего не получалось. Как он старался, огонь не желал зажигаться, а когда Кили, раздраженно прошипев что-то о криворуких старших братьях, отобрал у него трубку и огниво, оказалось, что-то отсырело.

— Ну вот и как теперь курить? — спросил он, но Фили ему не ответил. — Брат, рассказывай, в чем дело?

— Я должен был приехать завтра, — помолчав, ответил Фили. — Так было бы лучше.

— Ну, — ничего не понимая пожал плечами Кили, — ты пришел сегодня, ты думаешь, я не рад тебя видеть?

— А ты рад?

Фили вдруг всем телом повернулся к нему и Кили едва сумел выдержать пристальный, тяжелый взгляд темных, почему-то, глаз. Вместо ответа он провел рукой по плечу Фили, удивляясь где тот мог так сильно промокнуть, ведь дождя не было уже два дня, скользнул ладонью вверх, зарываясь во влажные волосы, ласково их ероша, поглаживая затылок так, как это нравилось Фили, и кивнул.

— Ты даешь мне войти? — зачем-то спросил Фили и Кили застыл, не зная, что ответить.

Ему хотелось заорать «да», но внутри словно каменную стену перед этим словом выстроили, и Кили промолчал.

— Так я и думал, — вздохнул Фили. — Но ты же понимаешь, что я сильнее, что я войду и заберу все, что мне нужно, все, что я хочу.

— И чего же ты хочешь? — едва шевеля губами, спросил Кили.

Он по-прежнему ничего не понимал, но страх становился все сильнее и внутри разливалась уже не тревога — отчаяние. С Фили что-то случилось. Что-то ужасное, непоправимое, что-то, что нельзя отменить, от чего не избавиться и…

— Моя семья, — услышал он негромкий шепот и одновременно с этим его уха коснулись холодные губы.

— Фили…

Кили не знал, что должен говорить, что брат хочет услышать от него. Он просто понимал, всем своим существом чувствовал, что не может дать Фили — хотя нет, какой же это Фили! Это просто существо с его лицом! — то, что тот просит.

— Я не позволю тебе войти, — сказал он, отстраняясь. — И если ты еще мой брат, если ты любишь меня и маму, ты оставишь нас в покое и уйдешь.

Фили коротко рассмеялся, закашлялся и сплюнул на землю коричневую слюну.

— Я просто торопился домой, — непонятно сказал он. — Хотел быть здесь, с вами.

— Брат…

Кили поднялся на ноги, прижался спиной к двери.

— Я не дам тебе войти.

Фили несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на него, потом глубоко вздохнул, словно всхлипнул, и встал. Кили даже не вздрогнул, когда его лица коснулась ледяная ладонь, а потом и губы. Он не отвел глаза от глаз брата и с каким-то странным облегчением увидел, что те уже не темны, светлая синева вернулась, но была печальна, словно бы Фили собирался заплакать.

— Я мог бы войти, — прошептал он, бросил короткий взгляд на дом, а потом снова на Кили, и отступил назад. — Но не стану.

Кили смотрел, как он уходит, услышал, как коротко скрипнула калитка, а потом еще долго сидел на ступеньках, глядя как медленно высыхают на крыльце влажные следы ног. То, что в его руках больше не было трубки, он заметил лишь под утро.

 

Плотный кожаный мешок нашли весной. Охотник, наткнувшийся на него у болот, распотрошил его, увидел серебро, и принес в деревню — все знали, что старший сын уважаемой Дис пропал осенью, по дороге домой. Теперь стало ясно, что с ним случилось.  
Кили смотрел, как мать, рыдая, сжимает дрожащими пальцами отыскавшийся в мешке гребень, сам держал в руке пряжку, сделанную для него мертвым братом, и чувствовал, как растет комок в горле. Появись сейчас на пороге Фили, он не задумываясь бы дал ему войти и будь, что будет.

— Огни его увели, — проговорил охотник, неуклюже переминаясь у дверей.

Кили только кивнул, обнял мать, которой больше некого было ждать, и прикрыл глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не плакать.

— Место покажешь? — спросил он охотника и тот неловко отступил назад, помотал головой.

— Плохое там место, — извиняясь, проговорил он. — Тот, кто тонет в болоте, зажигает новые огни, заманивает путников, платит дань болотнику.

Кили только закусил губу, поглаживая мать по плечам. Охотник постоял еще немного, а потом тихонько вышел из дома. Никому не хочется касаться чужого горя, Кили его не винил.

— Мам, я все-таки схожу туда, — сказал он Дис и вдруг почувствовал, как та с силой схватила его за руку.

— Даже не думай, — отрывисто приказала она. — Мало мне, что одного сына потеряла?

— Но…

— Нет, — она посмотрела на Кили блестящими от слез глазами и тот смог только кивнуть, соглашаясь.

Следующие несколько дней Кили бродил по дому, как неприкаянный, сжимая в руке пряжку. Дис следила за ним, кажется, даже по ночам, но он не обращал на это внимания. Внутри у Кили словно бы все застыло, заледенело в ожидании. И на четвертую ночь, когда мать все-таки сморил беспокойный сон, он обнаружил себя бредущим по тропинке прочь из деревни. Надо было вернуться, Кили понимал это, нельзя уходить. Дома мама, а там, куда он собрался, никто его не ждет. Фили больше нет и никогда не будет, а то, что приходило тогда во двор, пытаясь пробраться в дом…

«Это был мой брат», — с тяжелым вздохом подумал Кили. — «И я хочу увидеть его снова».

Он так сильно сжал пальцы, что пряжка до крови расцарапала ему ладонь и вдруг услышал негромкое хихиканье, повернулся и успел увидеть, как за деревьями мелькнуло что-то зеленое. Смех послышался снова, но уже с другой стороны. Кили стало холодно и страшно, но отступать было нельзя.

«И что же ты делать-то собираешься?» — спросил он сам себя, глубоко вздохнул и, под уже непрекращающееся хихиканье пошел в сторону болот.

Договариваться с болотниками никто и никогда не пробовал, а те, кто попадали ему в руки считались потерянными, навеки обреченными. Кили с трудом прогнал из головы картинку того, что его брат теперь вечность проведет в мокрой коричневой грязи, и постарался дышать ровнее.

«Я его выкуплю», — думал он, уверенно шагая по начавшей чавкать тропе. — «Надо будет — сам его место займу».

— Не стоило тебе приходить, — услышал он вдруг и застыл на месте.

Фили слегка рассеянно улыбался ему, поглаживая пальцами чашечку трубки.

— Ты забрал мое, — сказал Кили, показав на нее.

На лице Фили медленно проступило удивленное и обиженное выражение.

— Ты только за этим пришел? — помолчав, спросил он.

— За тобой.

Кили подошел к брату, коснулся пальцами его щеки, стараясь не вздрагивать от того, какой липкой и холодной была его кожа, снял с волос болотную траву, поправил сбившийся воротник куртки.

— Ты хотел войти в дом, — улыбаясь, сказал он. — Я приглашаю тебя.

— Что?

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Кили. — Маме больно без тебя, мне тоже. Так какая разница?

— Если приду, то уведу с собой, — помолчав, отозвался Фили.

— Если придешь, то останешься, — ответил Кили. — Что там тебе теперь нужно? Вода? Тина? Я все сделаю.

— От болотника так просто не уходят, — тоскливо вздохнул Фили. — Теперь он мой хозяин и…

— У сыновей Дарина нет и не может быть хозяина, — перебил его Кили и увидел, как взгляд Фили изменился. — Ну так как?

— Это невозможно, — улыбнулся Фили почти нежно. — Я теперь покойник, братец и что бы ты не пытался сделать, ничто этого не изменит.

— Но я не могу позволить, чтобы ты оставался в этом болоте! — воскликнул Кили. — Ты не должен оставаться здесь один!

— Так может присоединишься? — вкрадчиво спросил Фили, как-то неожиданно оказавшись с ним совсем рядом.

В лицо Кили пахнуло затхлой, стоячей водой, травами, а за спиной снова раздался смех.

— А ну брысь, — шикнул Фили на кого-то, кого Кили не мог видеть. — Бегает тут, нечисть всякая.

— Идем.

Кили решительно схватил брата за руку, и потащил вперед. Тот послушно переставлял ноги и почему-то молчал. Кили же болтал за двоих — о том, как ему страшно, как он не любит воду и сырость («ты же помнишь, Фили?»), но всегда было интересно. как же там, внизу, все устроено, и есть ли у брата собственный дом или, может, комната, и как он заманивает людей в болота, и…

— Да он еще никого и не заманил, — вдруг как-то укоризненно сказал Фили и остановился.

Кили тоже замер, повернулся к нему, и укоризненно покачал головой:

— Не заманил? Ну как же так? Даже того охотника не смог, что матери мешок принес? Ей, кстати, очень гребень понравился. А мне пряжка.

Кили раскрыл ладонь, в которой все это время стискивал пряжку и показал ее брату. Фили мгновенно подался назад, зашипел, показывая ставшие мелкими и острыми зубы.

— Что-то не так? — мирно спросил Кили, приближаясь к нему.

Фили не отрывал глаз от его руки, от серебра, смотрел, как завороженный, потом протянул руку — пальцы у него вдруг удлинились и позеленели — но коснуться не сумел.

— Братец, а ты ли это вообще? — вкрадчиво спросил Кили, дернулся вперед, хватая его за плечо, и коснулся краешком пряжки запястья Фили.

Тишину леса прорезал дикий визг. Фили корчился в руках Кили, завывал, пытался вырваться, но молодой гном держал его крепко, рук не разжимал, умудряясь все плотнее прижимать к телу серебро.

— Да, братец, — сказал он, когда тот, кто выдавал себя за его брата, наконец перестал орать и, всхлипывая, осел наземь. — Серебром тебе теперь точно не заниматься.

— Я твоего брата в самой глубокой трясине запру, — трясясь и подвывая прохрипел болотник.

Кили только плечами пожал, рассматривая его. Длинные руки с перепонками, как у лягушки, зеленая кожа, коричневые волосы, перепутанные и слипшиеся, зареванное лицо. Из узких, неожиданно синих глаз все еще катились слезы, а запястье, там где его касалось серебро, побелело.

— Можешь и запереть, — спокойно сказал Кили, подбросил пряжку в воздух и ловко ее поймал. Болотник со всхлипом вздохнул и дернулся. — А вот там, — гном махнул рукой в сторону деревни, — начали поговаривать, что стоило бы из этого болота пруд сделать.

— Шшшто? — зашипел болотник. — Не посмеют!

— Ближе к лету хотят начать, — кивнул Кили. — Так что я на твоем месте уходил бы поскорее.

— Врешшь, братца пытаешься спасти.

— Не хочешь — не верь. А Фили ты мне и так отдашь.

— Чего бы это?

— А того.

Кили снова приложил серебро к его запястью и болотник завыл.

— Ладно, ладно, — давясь слезами, завопил он, наконец. — Мне твой упрямый брат и не нужен совсем. Толку с него. Ни вас привести не сумел, ни заманивать никого не желает. Только целыми днями сидит и трубку наглаживает. Мне такой слуга и даром не сдался.

— Тогда отдавай, — сказал Кили и рывком поднял существо на ноги.

Болотник сделал несколько шагов и вдруг хихикнул.

— Мне не слуга, но и тебе он братом быть не сможет, гном. Думаешь, так легко и просто вернуть? Он, считай, на тот свет попал. Другой он совсем и не брат тебе теперь вовсе.

— С этим я уже сам разберусь, — отрезал Кили. — Веди к нему.

— Отведу, — злость из голоса болотника почему-то пропала, он только снова и снова косился на серебряную пряжку.

— Что пялишься? — не выдержал Кили.

— Отдашь? — с неожиданной тоской спросил болотник. — Я ведь тоже, когда-то…

Он махнул рукой, не договорив.

— Ты ведь его даже коснуться не можешь, — удивился Кили.

— А ты заверни во что-нибудь.

— Ладно, — подумав, согласился Кили. — Только брата сначала вернешь.

— Да верну, верну, — вздохнул болотник.

К огромному удивлению Кили, он не обманул. Вел, правда, долго. Какими-то узкими тропами, через ручейки и родники, по широкому клюквенному полю, и привел к узкому, шагов десять в длину, омуту, глянул вниз, покачал головой, пальцами щелкнул, и черед миг перед Кили появился его брат. Такой, каким он запомнился ему с той ночи во дворе. Мокрые светлые волосы обвисли, совсем перестав виться, куртка была заляпана грязью, с нее текло, а когда Фили упал на колени, выкашливая из себя воду, та оказалась мутной, коричневой.

— Фили, — Кили упал рядышком, обхватил ладонями лицо брата и приподнял его голову, заглядывая в глаза.

— Отдал, — напомнил о себе болотник. — Теперь и ты не обмани, парень.

Кили закивал, быстро оторвал от полы рубахи кусок ткани, завернул в нее пряжку и сунул болотнику. Послышался короткий всплеск и на полянке остались только они с Фили.

— Надо домой идти, — прошептал Кили, сам не слыша своего голоса.

Фили приподнял голову, посмотрел на него и улыбнулся — холодно, отстраненно, спокойно.

— Ты мне видишься каждый день, — сказал он удивленному Кили. — Это хорошо, потому что я тут навсегда.

Кили хотел было начать объяснять Фили, что тот ошибается, что он уже не в омуте болотника и теперь может вернуться домой, но слова на язык почему-то не шли. Поэтому он лишь вздохнул и огляделся. Начинало темнеть и, хотя ночи были уже теплыми, согреться все равно было бы неплохо. Особенно, Фили, который сидел в полностью промокшей одежде. Он не дрожал, не пытался отжать хотя бы куртку, но Кили знал, что ему холодно, чувствовал. Так что он взял его за руку, помог подняться на ноги, и повел за собой туда, откуда они пришли с болотником, изо всех сил надеясь, что не потеряет дорогу.

— Там, — Кили махнул рукой вперед, — совсем рядом, хорошее место для ночлега. Разведу костер и отогрею тебя, брат. Одеяла, конечно, нет, прости, но куртка у меня хорошая, теплая. А мне и огня хватит.

Фили в ответ не сказал ничего, но Кили и не нужно было. Пока что ему было достаточно того, что брат послушно идет следом.

Кили повезло. Он вышел ровно туда, куда собирался, вывел за собой Фили и принялся быстро собирать ветки, чтобы развести костер. Сначала хотел было попросить брата помочь, но потом передумал. Лучше он все сделает сам, так быстрее будет.

Вскоре веселый огонь заплясал на полянке, и во все стороны поползло тепло. Кили довольно заулыбался, кивнул, прикидывая, хватит ли на ночь собранных им дров, а потом дернул Фили за руку, поднимая с бревнышка, на котором тот сидел.

— Давай-ка, раздевайся.

Фили медленно моргнул, кивнул и потянулся к застежкам куртки. Ремешки разбухли и никак не хотели поддаваться. Тогда Кили, подумав, быстро разрезал их небольшим ножом, который постоянно носил с собой.

— Помнишь? — спросил он, стаскивая с брата куртку. — Ты его ковал.

Фили покосился на железо так, словно то могло его укусить, и поджал губы. Кили только вздохнул. Ну да, никто не говорил, что возвращать будет легко. Но никто даже и не думал, что это вообще возможно. Он раздел Фили до исподнего, подумал, оставил только штаны, всю остальную одежду раскидав на ветки кустов, завернул брата в свою куртку, обул его в свои сапоги, а сам остался в толстых теплых носках.

— Вот так, — проговорил он, снова усадил Фили, и присел с ним рядом, прижимаясь к плечу. — Я за эти дни очень соскучился.

Фили промолчал, протягивая к огню руки. Дрожь его не била, но через плотную ткань куртки Кили чувствовал холод его тела и думал, как же быть, если Фили не удастся отогреть. Да что там! Он вообще не представлял, что станет с ним делать, если за эту ночь не достучится! Привести его такого в деревню он не мог. И даже не потому, что мама станет плакать, а из-за людей. Кили сплетен не боялся и знал, что будет защищать свою семью до конца. но он очень хорошо помнил, как прошлой зимой одну лекарку обвинили в колдовстве и повесили. Они с Фили тогда долго сидели, пытаясь понять — за что ее так, а потом плюнули. Людей понять невозможно.

Так что Кили вполне представлял, что сделают с ними всеми односельчане, если узнают, что Фили вернулся. И одно дело, если он вернется нормальным, веселым, привычным, или вот таким, как сейчас.

— Хотя что уж, — вдруг тоскливо проговорил он. — Все равно нам, братец, кажется уходить.

— Уходить, — кивнул Фили равнодушно.

— Грейся, — вздохнул Кили, решив пока что ни о чем не думать.

Фили покорно кивнул и в этот миг Кили увидел, что огонь словно бы обтекает его руки, отклоняется, стараясь не коснуться. И дело было не в ветерке, пламя отворачивалось, даже свет от него падал на Фили, как-то не так и тень его двоилась, жила, и Кили показалось, что рядом с братом кто-то сидит.

— Мы вернемся домой, — стараясь не обращать на это внимания, сказал он. — Я спрячу тебя, а потом мы уйдем. Ты отдохнешь и мы пойдем, ну, куда-нибудь на юг. где тепло, где…

— Ты же сам знаешь, что такого не будет, — перебил его Фили, отстраненно улыбаясь.

— Будет, — строго сказал Кили. — Я бы, конечно, хотел дождаться Торина, но…

— А это кто?

Вопрос брата настолько застал Кили врасплох, что он не сумел сдержать удивленного возгласа.

— Ты не помнишь Торина? A маму?

Фили задумался и пожал плечами.

— Я никого не помню. Только тебя.

От слабой улыбки на его лице Кили захотелось плакать, но он сдержался. Хотел было сказать, что все будет хорошо, но не сумел, потому что уже не очень-то в это верил. Он ни капли не жалел, что вытащил Фили — нельзя бросать своих, если есть хоть малейший шанс, но только теперь окончательно понял, что к прошлой жизни они оба вернуться не смогут. Но вот готов ли он к этому? Что он станет делать? Раньше можно было опереться на Торина, маму, да и Фили всегда помогал. A теперь? Кто поможет теперь?

«Сам справлюсь», — подумал Кили.

Да только уверенности такой он совсем не чувствовал.

Всю ночь они с Фили просидели плечо к плечу. Кили задремывал, но почти сразу же просыпался, вскидывался, сжимая руку брата. Иногда слишком сильно, но Фили, кажется, было все равно. Кили немного успокаивался, снова засыпал и все повторялось. Под утро сон, наконец, развеялся, хотя пришлось дожидаться, пока окончательно не рассветет. Фили все также смотрел в огонь и за ночь, кажется, даже не сменил позу. Кили пристально смотрел на него — прозрачные глаза, длинные, пушистые ресницы, совсем бледная кожа, и чувствовал, как на сердце становится все тяжелее.

— Нам пора, — сказал он, наконец, и поднялся.

Фили тут же последовал его примеру, только легонько усмехнулся. Кили предпочел его улыбки не заметить.

Из леса они выбрались с трудом. Кили то и дело терял направление, но Фили всякий раз поправлял его, разворачивая в нужную сторону, у него словно чутье какое-то включилось, и Кили никак не мог понять, нравится это ему или пугает. Фили шел уверенно, вел за собой Кили и к полудню они вышли к деревне. Кили попробовал было оставить брата на околице, чтобы подготовить маму, но Фили только усмехнулся, показывая зубы.

Они шли по главной улице и собаки при виде их замолкали, разбегались, скуля, а люди испуганно начинали молиться.

— Мама…

Дис, выбежавшая им навстречу к калитке, остановилась, потом сделала шаг назад, врезалась в спину стоящего позади Торина и закрыла рот руками, чтобы не закричать.

— Дядя, ты пришел.

Кили заулыбался, потянулся было к Торину, но тут же опустил руки, оглянулся. Фили беспечно улыбался, выглядел почти как всегда, но…

— Мертвым в этом доме не место, — глухо сказал Торин. — Зачем ты пришел?

— Я не собирался, — криво улыбнулся Фили.

— Он не мертвый, Торин, ты что! — вмешался Кили. — Я за него выкуп заплатил.

— За тело, — тяжело покачал головой тот. — A за душу?

Кили открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл, не сказав ни слова.

— Ты не можешь войти и не можешь остаться, Фили, — совсем тихо сказал Торин, и в голосе его было столько боли, что Кили зажмурился.

— Это моя вина, — проговорил он, глотая слезы. — Я не должен был… Но я не мог его там оставить!

Он выкрикнул это так громко, что на улице залаяла какая-то собака, но тут же, впрочем, замолчала.

— Я просто не смогу без него, — прошептал Кили, качая головой. — Один.

— А мы? — по лицу Дис безостановочно катились слезы, но она их не утирала.

Кили только виновато улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад, к Фили. Дис, расплакавшись еще сильнее, бросилась в дом.

— Фили, отпустил бы ты его, — не глядя на Кили, попросил Торин.

— Уже не получится.

Кили почувствовал на своих плечах руки и покачнулся, словно бы его вдавливала в землю невероятная тяжесть.

— Значит, наследников у меня больше нет, — сам себе сказал Торин.

— Значит, нет, — негромко согласился Кили.

Он больше не думал о том, что ему нужны вещи, что без самого необходимого в дороге пропасть проще простого. Он просто повернулся, кивнул дяде и пошел вниз по улице, вон из деревни. Люди смотрели на него из-за заборов, но Кили не чувствовал опасности. Вот к вечеру да, могут набраться смелости и рискнуть их преследовать, но пока что ничего такого не будет. Через двадцать шагов он почувствовал, что идет не один, скосил глаза и узнал Фили. Тот тащил два больших мешка и хрустел яблоком.

— Мама тут что-то собрала, — сказал он удивленному Кили.

— Ясно.

Кили еще миг смотрел, как брат ест ненавистные прежде яблоки, а потом вздохнул и зашагал быстрее, торопясь уйти от деревни подальше.

— А мне Торин свои сапоги отдал, — услышал он еще через некоторое время. — Да сказал, чтобы мы реки держались.

— Зачем?

— Тогда, если что, следы запутать будет проще.

Кили кивнул, понимая, что Торину пришла в голову та же самая мысль о погоне, что и ему, и вздохнул.

— Все будет хорошо, братец, — шепнул ему на ухо Фили. — Обязательно. Ведь я же с тобой.

Кили прикрыл глаза, кивнул, старательно припоминая то тепло и уют, которое всегда чувствовал рядом с Фили, и зашагал быстрее. Фили шел рядом, Кили чувствовал его, и главное было не оборачиваться, не пытаться отыскивать глазами свой дом, маму. И не смотреть, как на дороге, бок о бок с его следами отпечатываются чужие, влажные.

Они торопливо шагали по дороге до самого вечера, a потом свернули вбок, на почти незаметную тропинку, продрались через кусты и, наконец, вышли на небольшую полянку, которую отыскали как-то на охоте. Кили быстро развел костер, достал из мешка хлеб и мясо и протянул Фили. Тот взял, быстро съел и уставился в огонь, как в прошлую ночь.

— Так ты теперь мертвый, да? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Кили.

— Наверное, — пожал плечами Фили. — Не знаю. Такого со мной еще не случалось.

— И как нам теперь быть?

Кили сам слышал, что в его голосе звучат умоляющие нотки, но поделать ничего не мог. Фили же только пожал плечами, словно говоря: «это ты меня вытащил, вот теперь и думай». Кили попытался, но в голове было пусто и звонко, и даже придумать, куда им теперь идти, не получалось.

— Мы можем вернуться на болото, — услышал он вдруг негромкий голос Фили.

— Ну уж нет, — отрезал Кили.

— Почему? Там не так плохо. A сырость почти и не чувствуешь.

— Нет, — снова помотал головой Кили.

В голову почему-то пришло, что разницы, в общем-то, уже никакой нет. Фили мертв, a так он хоть будет с ним рядом. Хотел ведь.

— Я не затем тебя вытаскивал, чтобы туда с тобой нырять, — с трудом проговорил Кили и увидел, как поморщился Фили. — Неужели тебе там было хорошо?

Фили задумался и словно бы удивленно ответил:

— Не знаю.

— Тогда зачем туда возвращаться?

— Ну, — задумался Фили, — нас простят, пустят обратно, будет работа. Больше ведь нас все равно никто нигде не ждет.

В словах его был смысл и Кили на миг даже задумался, но потом отчаянно замотал головой.

— Спятил? — яростно спросил он. — Вечность сидеть в грязи и убивать несчастных, которым не повезло забрести на болото? Ты этого хочешь?

— A что еще я могу делать? Я ведь, братец, если ты еще не забыл, мертвый.

Кили задохнулся от того, как больно ударили его эти слова. Фили же медленно повернулся к нему, наклонил голову на бок, и улыбнулся — холодно, просто уголки губ приподнял, а потом ощерился и бросился вперед, целя скрюченными пальцами Кили прямо в горло. Тот успел отреагировать только потому, что Двалин сызмальства вбивал в них воинскую науку. Дернулся в сторону, так что пальцы Фили лишь слегка задели его плечо, выхватил из костра толстый сук и отмахнулся от нового нападения. Фили зарычал и присел, блестя прозрачными глазами, ловя каждое его движение. Кили лихорадочно думал, что же делать теперь. Зачем, зачем Фили пытается его убить?

В этот момент Фили выпрямился, резко развернулся и бросился в лес. Кили, не размышляя, побежал следом. Он слышал тяжелое, хриплое дыхание — свое и брата, бежал, стискивая в руке тлеющий сук, и изо всех сил пытался хоть немного запомнить направление. Впрочем, Кили почти сразу понял, что это бесполезно и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не потерять след. Мох пружинил под ногами, ветки хлестали по лицу, но он упорно продирался вперед, пока вдруг не осознал, что не слышит чужого дыхания. Только свое — сиплое, хрипящее на выдохе.

Кили остановился, огляделся. Звать Фили было бесполезно, не ответит. Он сделал шаг и прислушался, но ничего, кроме дальнего тявканья лис не уловил. Он уже собирался было начать продвигаться вперед, когда тяжелое тело вдруг ударило его в спину, прижимая грудью к шершавому стволу старой березы, по плечу будто словно камнем врезали. Пальцы у Кили разжались, он выронил сук, со стоном выгнулся, пытаясь отпихнуть навалившегося сзади Фили, но ничего не вышло. Тот всегда был сильнее.

Никогда не давал этого понять Кили, но тот и так знал. Фили мог поднять больший вес и дольше его нести, мог орудовать в кузнице таким тяжелым молотом, что Кили с ним хватало лишь на пару ударов. И теперь младший понимал, что из железное хватки ему просто не вырваться.

— И что ты будешь сделать? — прохрипел он, дернулся еще раз.

Фили рыкнул, навалился сильнее, распластывая его по дереву и Кили неожиданно почувствовал, как в задницу ему уперлось что-то твердое. Он задергался снова, и снова не вышло вырваться.

— Теплый, — неожиданно нежно прошептал ему в ухо Фили. — Горяччий. А внутри такой же?

Кили обдало липким ужасом. Он чувствовал, как с него стаскивают штаны и исподнее, как между ягодиц шарят холодные, мокрые пальцы, и сжимался от страха.

— Ну что ты, что ты? — шептал Фили. — Ты ведь хотел меня вернуть?

— Хотел, — со всхлипом ответил Кили, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев разминают тугой вход.

— Не жмись тогда, поделись теплом. Мне ведь кроме него ничего не было нужно.

Кили всхлипнул, закусил губу, изо всех сил зажмурился и подался назад, чувствуя, как внутрь, растягивая тело, входят сразу два пальца. Больно не было, лишь слегка жгло и тянуло мышцы, и он отстраненно подумал, что мог бы даже, наверное, привыкнуть.

— Горячий. Много, много тепла отдать сможешь.

— Потому что ты мне нужен, — прошептал Кили.

Из-под зажмуренных век текли слезы, его трясло, но он ничего не замечал.

— Вот так нужен?

Фили вставил пальцы еще глубже, провернул, задевая какую-то точку, отчего у Кили из глаз только что искры не посыпались, а изо рта вырвался слабый стон.

— Если так ты останешься, — слегка придя в себя, заплетающимся языком промолвил он и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице.

Фили зарычал за его спиной, больно укусил в шею, внутри на миг стало пусто, а потом твердое, большое, заполнило Кили до конца. Толчки, быстрые, сильные, заставляли его стонать, царапать пальцами березу. Он чувствовал, что ободрал щеку о кору, что отбил плечо, но внизу живота ворочался тяжелый, горячий комок возбуждения и боль отступала. Только плакать хотелось.

Кили ждал этого несколько месяцев. До этого они с Фили никогда не заходили дальше ласк, пусть даже и очень откровенных. Кили просил, умолял, обижался, но брат был тверд и только перед самым своим уходом пообещал — наверное, сам уже не выдерживая — что все случится, когда он вернется. Так что Кили ждал. И сейчас сумел затолкать горячие слезы обратно, не дал им пролиться. Пусть все не так, как он ожидал, как видел в своих снах, но он с Фили. На мгновение в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что Фили-то, по идее, не должен этого хотеть, ведь не хотят же мертвецы, но тут же пропала, смытая волной удовольствия. A через миг Кили уже казалось, что все так, как нужно, словно он всю свою жизнь шел к этой березе. Уперевшись в кору руками, он снова и снова подавался назад, раскрывался послушно, так, как хотелось Фили, впускал его в свое тело и, будто бы, сразу в душу, потому что с каждым движением горячо становилось в груди, у самого сердца.

— Теплый, — уже своим обычным голосом, только задыхающимся от восторга и возбуждения, проговорил Фили. — Такой теплый. Я так тебя хотел, так ждал этого…

— Так бери, — почти беззвучно ответил Кили и выгнулся, теряясь в нахлынувшем удовольствии.

Прошел он в себя довольно быстро. Фили едва-едва успел выйти из его тела, подхватил на руки и осторожно усадил к себе на колени.

— Замерзнешь ведь, — сонно прошептал Кили, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

— Куда уж мне, — усмехнулся Фили.

— Ладно, — не стал спорить Кили.

Он уже почти совсем уснул, но какая-то мысль назойливо стучалась на краю сознания, не давая окончательно соскользнуть в темноту. Кили поднял голову и моргнул.

— А ты, это точно ты? — спросил он.

— Я, — вздохнул Фили. — Я. А ты зря, все-таки за мной пришел.

— Пряжку отдал, — помолчав, сказал Кили.

— Выкуп, — как-то тоскливо выдохнул Фили.

— Бросаться больше не будешь? — Кили выпрямился у него на коленях.

— Я хотел очень, — спокойно пояснил Фили. — Но думал, что ты откажешь.

Кили только хмыкнул.

— Вернемся? — помолчав, спросил Фили, и в его голосе звучала надежда. — Вместе будем.

— Лучше что-нибудь придумать попробуем, — сказал Кили.

Он был благодарен Фили за то, что тот ничего не стал говорить, a просто прижал теснее к себе. Вряд ли они что-то смогут придумать. Фили умер, утонул, и то, что Кили все равно любит его так, что сердце разорваться готово, для остального мира ничего не значит.

— Придумаем, — снова повторил он. — Не зря же я мог утащить пряник из-под самого носа старухи Миртл.

— Ну да, — согласился Фили. — Это потруднее будет.

Кили сдавленно засмеялся и тут же умолк.

— A давай пойдем к морю? — неожиданно предложил Фили.

— Зачем? — удивился Кили.

— Ну, надо же идти хоть куда-то.

Кили подумал и кивнул. В конце концов, почему бы и нет. Моря ни он, ни Фили никогда не видели. По дороге, конечно, может много чего случиться, но какая теперь разница. Они вместе, отобьются, если что.

— Торин оружие тебе не отдал случаем? — вспомнив вдруг, спросил он.

— Да там где-то, в мешках, — махнул рукой Фили и Кили болезненно кольнул его ответ. Раньше брат никогда бы так не ответил.

— Ладно, пошли обратно, — отогнав неприятное чувство, сказал он, и встал, поправляя одежду. — До моря путь неблизкий.

Фили тут же оказался на ногах, улыбнулся, и уверенно повел его к месту ночлега. A Кили шел за ним, смотрел, как мечутся по плечам спутанные светлые волосы, и надеялся, что-нибудь придумать. До моря.


End file.
